Zootopia El Pasado de Nick
by megapikachu17
Summary: Nick Wilde es un pequeño zorro que es de una familia pobre que trata de sacarla adelante con que se cruzara mientras lo hace y a quien conocera en el trayecto
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:un zorro soñador.

Zootopia, ¿Quién no conoce esta ciudad en donde cualquier animal es bienvenido a vivir? Pues allí hace algún tiempo, una tarde como cualquier otra, sonaban las campanas de la escuela. De ella salieron niños de todas las especies, entre ellos un zorro de 8 años con una mochila verde. Su nombre era Nicholas Wilde (Aunque todos lo llamaban Nick). Monto en su bicicleta, se detuvo en un jardín y tomo algunas verduras, que puso en una bolsa. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. La familia de Nick era pobre, sus padres estaban casi siempre ocupados, pero trataban de estar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Nick dejo estacionada su bicicleta en el garaje, y posteriormente entro a la casa. En la cocina estaba su madre. -Mamá, ya llegue-, dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el paquete con la comida. -Hola hijo, ve a cambiarte y ven a cenar-, exclamo su madre, Tomando una zanahoria de la bolsa para cocinarla mientras Nick subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se quitaba su uniforme. Se puso una camiseta verde y unos pantalones azules. Luego bajo, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comer mientras su madre le preguntaba cómo le había ido en la escuela; –Bien. Algunos trabajos de matemáticas, pero nada serio-, dijo Nick comiendo, -Por cierto, ¿Cuándo volverá papá? No ha regresado aun de su viaje de trabajo- Su madre le recordó una vez más que el señor Wilde (Quien trabajaba como conductor de un camión) volvería en un mes, Nick sonrió. Él quería volver a ver a su padre, quien se había ido hacia un par de semanas... Una vez el pequeño zorro acabo de comer, su madre le mostro algo; -Nick, ¿Recuerdas que hace algún tiempo me dijiste que querías pertenecer a los exploradores? Pues mira-. Le dijo mientras le pasaba una bolsa, la cual Nick abrió. En su interior encontró un lindo traje de Scout. ¡Que emoción! Él siempre había querido ser un explorador de "Zootopia Junior Rangers", el más asombroso grupo de exploradores en el área. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase hablaban de lo asombroso que era, y hasta tenían un club exclusivo durante los recreos (Al que Nick quería pertenecer, pero lo rechazaban y le decían que sería parte solo cuando formara parte de los exploradores). Sus sueños ahora serian realidad... Nick agradeció a su madre y corrió a probarse el uniforme. Ahora se sentía todo un aventurero, y no podía esperar para formar parte del grupo. Su madre había hablado con el director del grupo, y este le había dicho que las clases empezaban al día siguiente a las 3 de la tarde... Nick estuvo desesperado para que llegara el momento, no durmió en toda la noche. Apenas salió el sol, salto corriendo de la cama, y se fue a bañar después se puso su uniforme de la escuela que estaba guardado en su closet, y bajo a preparar su desayuno y el de su madre, al terminar, lo llevo en una bandeja al piso de arriba y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su madre; -Mamá. El desayuno ya está listo-, exclamo Nick mientras entraba y la veía despertar. -Gracias Nick, tu tan amable como siempre... Pero será mejor que te apures, o llegaras tarde a clases-. Nick desayuno con toda rapidez, estaba muy afanado. Tomo su mochila, se despidió de su madre y montó en su bicicleta rumbo a la escuela a toda velocidad. Mientras iba por el campo, el viento rozaba su pelaje. Le encantaban los paseos en cicla por la mañana. Al llegar a la escuela, saludo a varios de sus amigos, entre ellos estaba Flash (Quien era según Nick el perezoso más rápido de todos). Entraron al salón, su primer clase del día era de matemáticas (Una de las clases que a Nick más le desagradaban), mientras les dejaba algunos ejercicios para resolver, la profesora salió del salón a arreglar un asunto en la sala de maestros. Nick empezó a dibujarse a él y a su grupo de scouts con varias medallas, también dibujo a sus padres, quienes se veían orgullosos de su hijo. Nick no era muy sociable, y por ende no se juntaba con muchos animales (Pero tenía la esperanza de que al entrar a los Zootopia Junior Rangers, tendría nuevos amigos, y seria muy popular). Nick se llenó de valor y fue a hablar con los chicos que pertenecían al grupo; -Hola. Les quería decir que voy a formar parte del ZJR y estoy muy emocionado. Hoy empiezo a las tres-. Los otros animales se miraron entre ellos, dialogaban con gestos y muecas. Al final uno tomo la palabra. –Pues te damos la bienvenida al grupo. De paso te avisamos que el día de hoy nos reunimos a las 6:00 de la tarde, no a las 3:00... Menos mal nos avisaste, porque de no ser así no habrías encontrado a nadie al llegar-. Nick no lo podía creer. ¡Los chicos Scouts le habían hablado! Era algo increíble. El día pasó muy despaciosamente, el zorro contaba los segundos para llegar a su casa, y usar el traje que tanto le gustaba. Cuando acabaron las clases, empezó a llover. Nick llego todo mojado al igual que su cicla, así que decidió secarse. Al entrar, noto que su madre no estaba -¿Mamá? ¿Estás aquí?-; pregunto Nick luego de pasar por la cocina. Luego, se fijó en una nota, ella la había dejado. La nota decía que tardaría en llegar, así que Nick se quedaría solo en su casa por un buen rato. El pequeño zorro decidió irse a su cuarto, se arrojó a su cama y tomo un libro de la mesa de noche, en él había información sobre algunos pueblos lejanos a la ciudad de Zootopia. Pasó a la página 17, y leyó el título "Bunnyburrow". Vio algunas fotos que allí aparecían, para Nick era un lugar increíble, su padre lo visitaba muy seguido, y le contaba al pequeño todo sobre este. Decía que los paisajes eran increíbles, además de que los habitantes eran muy amables. Luego de estar un buen rato pensando en su viaje a aquel lugar desconocido, Nick saco una pistola de agua que tenía guardada debajo de la cama. Le encantaba, siempre jugaba con ella (Y sí que tenía muy buena puntería, pues siempre daba en el blanco, incluso aunque estuviera corriendo), tras un rato se aburrió de nuevo, así que corrió al patio de la casa, y comenzó a jugar con un balón. Tras un rato, escucho que su mamá abría la puerta. El zorro salió corriendo con prisa, y le dio un gran abrazo. Ella le pregunto porque estaba en la casa y no camino al grupo de scouts, pues ya eran pasadas las 3:00. Nick le explico que ese día se reunían mucho más tarde, ante lo cual ella se extrañó, pero luego de pensar un poco, se le ocurrió una idea. –Nick, ¿Hoy podrías ayudarme en el trabajo ya que tienes más tiempo?-, Nick respondió -¡Claro mamá! Sabes cuánto me gusta ir a la plaza-. Nick adoraba ayudar a su madre (O al menos siempre que podía) y aprovechaba la oportunidad para ir al centro de la ciudad, que se encontraba muy cerca de la plaza de mercado. En un momento se alisto y ya estaba en la puerta listo para salir...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Un nuevo amigo

Capitulo 2:Un nuevo amigo.

Nick y su madre llegaron a la plaza. El zorro por lo general ayudaba con las cargas pesadas y transporte de productos. Al acabar sus labores buscaba otros niños, y desde la distancia veía como se divertían. No se atrevía a hablar con ellos, pues tenía miedo de que lo rechazaran. Pero ahora Nick se sentía distinto gracias a todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el día, así que tomo valor y fue a hablarles, siendo muy bien acogido. Así descubrió que las personas podían llegar a ser distintas de lo que él creía. El tiempo se le paso muy pronto... cuando Nick se fijó en que era tarde, se despidió y corrió hasta la plaza de su madre, para él era muy importante despedirse de ella. Luego de esto, salió a toda velocidad una vez más, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la central de los Zootopia Junior Rangers. Eran las seis, justo a tiempo. Nick no dudo un segundo en subir las escaleras y entrar. Había estado repasando el juramento, que debía aprender de memoria para el gran momento en que se haría scout. Los animales lo recibieron y apagaron la luz de la habitación, luego encendieron una linterna y apuntaron a la cara del zorro. Nick alzo su pata derecha y dijo el juramento que había aprendido. -Yo, Nicholas Wilde, prometo ser valiente, leal, servicial y confiable- -¿A pesar de ser un zorro?-, fue la respuesta que recibió de sus compañeros, que lo empezaron a mirar con un desprecio, Nick se mostró confundido. Entonces los otros animales lo sujetaron y le pusieron un bozal, Nick alcanzo a escapar, salió corriendo del lugar lo más pronto que pudo. Se sentó a llorar en un muro bajo las escaleras.

Mientras regresaba a casa tenia la mirada baja era una mirada que fusionaba tristeza con soledad aun se limpiaba algunas lagrimas llego a su casa vio que su madre no estaba asi que penso que ella estaba trabajando fue a su cuarto al llegar cerro la puerta y arrojo con fuerza su gorra al piso y se sento en su escritorio.

-¿Por que todos odian a los zorros?-dijo Nick y con sus brazos se tapo la cara y empezo a llorar despues de unas horas el tenia una pijama mientras veia una foto con sus padres extrañaba a su padre lo queria ver aunque faltaria poco aunque lo decepcionaría por que no estaria en los scouts al final se acosto y durmio.

11:00 p.m.

La señora Wilde llego a la casa se notaba un rostro muy triste fue a ver si Nick estaba en la cama lo vio dormido encendió la luz y le dio un beso al zorrito en la frente Nick se desperto.

-Mama que pasa-pregunto Nick con una cara cansada.

-Nick cariño...tu padre...-exclamo la señora wilde con dificultad.

-que... pasa por que...esta asi-dijo Nick con una cara de absoluta preocupacion.

-Hijo tu padre...tuvo un accidente...esta grave en el hospital-exclamo la señora wilde con una cara de no lo creia su cara era de sorpresa cerro los ojos y empezo a lorrar silenciosamente y su madre lo abrazo y empezo a llorar tambien despues su madre apago la luz y cerro la puerta mientras Nick estaba acostado con lagrimas en los ojos lentamente cerro los ojos.

la mañana siguiente Nick caminaba al parque obviamente estaba muy triste miraba el piso y no se fijo por donde caminaba y choco con alguien.

-Auch-se quejo Nick mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-ey fijate por donde vas-dijo una voz miro hacia arriba y vio a un zorro amarillo de la misma altura que el con una camisa negra unos jeans y sosteniendo unas cajas.

-Lo siento no me fije por donde iba por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es Nick-exclamo Nick levantandose y extendiendo la zorro amarillo dudo en darle una mano le echo un vistaso a Nick y despues sonrio.

-Hola me llamo Finnick-dijo el zorro amarillo dandole la mano.

-Que haces con esas cajas-pregunto Nick curioso.

-si quieres saber sera mejor que sigas niño-exclamo Finnick asi que Nick un poco inseguro lo siguio ambos fueron cerca del parque y entraron a una furgoneta.

-¿Que es todo esto?-pregunto Nick mirando por todas partes vio billetes falsos varias cosas de disfraz.

-No te asustes niñato pero me dedico a estafar-dijo Finnick colocando las cajas en un estante con las demas cosas.

-Espera pero eso es ilegal donde estan tus padre-exclamo Nick un poco asustado.

-no tengo soy huerfano-dijo Finnick.

-pero por que me muestras todo esto solo quieres presumir o que-pregunto enojado Nick.

-Te lo muestro porque te tengo una proposición-exclamo Finnick.

-¿Que clase de proposicion?-pregunto Nick un poco asustado.

-Queme ayudes con mis negocios vamos ademas pagan muy bien-dijo finnick con una sonrisa.

-Estas loco yo no hago cosas ilegales-exclamo Nick cruzándose de brasos.

-Mira no es ilegal okey vamos ademas no pasara nada te pagare mucho dinero-dijo estaba a punto de decir no cuando recordo que su padre estaba grave y penso que el y su madre no tendrian el suficiente dinero para pagar el tratamiento asi que despues de meditarlo volvio a mirar a Finnick.

-Sabes que Finnick acepto hagamoslo-dijo Nick dondo un apreton de manos con Finnick.

-Ese es el espiritu amigo ven a verme esta noche a las 8 a esa hora voy para el trato-exclamo Finnick y asi Nick fue a su casa debia prepararse iba a hacer una cosa que no le gustaria pero tendria que hacerlo se acosto para estar despejado por la noche.

7:50p.m. zona este de la ciudad.

Nick estaba con una chaqueta verde con jeans estaba sentado en la acera estaba esperando la furgoneta de Finnick ya que era el lugar donde se concordaron ir a reunirse la vio llegar y subio.

-Hola colega-dijo Finnick al igual Nick saludo y Finnick arranco.

-Espera sabes conducir-pregunto Nick.

-Sip tengo amigos que me dan clases en este negocio tienes que estar preparado para lo que sea ah casi se me olvida-exclamo Finnick tomo algo que tenia guardado en su mochila y se la paso a Nick era una pistola.

-Que quieres que haga con esto-Pregunto Nick asustado completamente.

-A veces los tratos que no salen bien haci que tenemos que tener esto para defendernos-dijo Finnick.

-no esperaras que dispare contra alguien-exclamo Nick.

-Tranquilo zorrito si todo sale bien no tendras que hacer nada y ganaras muchos verdes-dijo Finnick dandole una sonrisa a Nick.

-Ah okey solo espero no arrepentirme-exclamo Nick y guardo la por las concuridas calles en el centro habia cartele de todo hasta uno dando un documental de Bunnyburrow despues de recorrer un gran camino llegaron a una parte muy deshabitada fuera de la ciudad y vieron llegar un auto negro de ahi bajo un tigre con un abrigo elegante.

-Pero si es mi buen amigo leo dame un abrazo amigo mio-dijo Finnick y se abrazaron pero al acabar el abrazo vio con ojos de desconfianza a Nick y el solo permanecia serio mientras por dentro estaba muerto del terror.

-¿Quien es este?Finnick pense que trabajabas solo y sabes muy bien que no me gustan las sorpresas-exclamo el tigre.

-Ni te preocupes es un novatoq ue entro al negocio verdad Nicky-dijo Finnick dandole un codazo a Nick.

-Si es verdad-exclamo Nick sobandose.

-Bueno procedamos tienes el objeto-dijo el tigre.

-Si espera y voy por el-exclamo Finnick y se fue a su furgoneta despues regreso con una caja y la abrio el tigre esboso una sonrisa.

-Perfecto-dijo el tigre.

-Y supongo que traes el dinero cierto-pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas se acerco y abrio un maletin que tenia mucho dinero.

-Bueno eres un hombre de palabra aqui tienes-exclamo Finnick dandole la caja al guardaespaldas mientras este mismo le daba a Nick el maletin.

-Fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes-dijo el tigre pero todos oyeron algo.

-¿Que demonios es eso?-grito el y Finnick al ser zorros escucharon una sirena.

-Es la policia tenemos que irnos-grito Finnick el tigre no perdio tiempo y se subio a su auto y arranco Finnick y Nick tampoco perdieron tiempo se subieron a la furgoneta y arrancaron.

-mira Nick necesitamos perder a esa policia asi que tendras que disparar-exclamo Finnick.

-que estas loco-grito Nick.

-Mira esto tampoco me gusta pero si no lo haces te atraparan y te delataran a tu familia-dijo Finnick.

-o..key lo hare-exclamo Nick cual Finnick le dio una sonrisa Nick bajo la ventanilla y saco la pistola veia como una patrulla se acercaba temblando un poco apunto a la cabeza del conductor cerro los ojos penso que si fallaba tal vez Finnick lo ayudaria y no tendria que matar a nadie asi que disparo solo escucho un gran choque y cuando abrio los ojos vio con horror al parecer le habia acertado en la cabeza al conductor y este perdio el control del auto y se estrello Nick trago saliba y volvio adentro y subio e vidrio.

-Bien hecho Nicky fue un disparo limpio-lo felecito Finnick despues Finnick paro frente a la casa de Nick.

-Gran trabajo nada mal para un novato-exclamo Finnick.

-Gracias-dijo Nick.

-Nos vemos mañana-pregunto Finnick.

-Seguro-exclamo despidieron y Finnick se fue Nick entro y se acosto a dormir tenia suerte que su madre estaba trabajando.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 El viaje

Capitulo 3:El viaje.

Dias despues de ese trato Nick se habia acostumbrado a maniobrar mejor la pistola de Finnick por suerte no habia tenido que usarla de verdad su madre estaba planeando un viaje a un poblado un poco lejos de zootopia para que Nick soportara en tener a su padre en el hospital pero gracias a los trabajos que hizo Nick con Finnick lograron juntar el suficiente dinero para pagar el tratamiento y para organizar el viaje el pueblo era Bunnyburrow sabian que en ese pueblo era mayormente poblado por conejos Nick estaba preparando su maleta.

-A ver a ver si tengo todo-dijo Nick viendo una lista.

-mudas de ropa listo.

-dulces mmm...listo.

-botiquín de primeros auxilios listo.

-protector solar mmm...espera donde esta-se pregunto Nick.

Bajo por las escaleras y encontro a su madre preparando el almuerzo en unas cajas.

-Mama sabes donde esta el protector solar no lo encuentro-exclamo Nick.

-si esta en el baño en una de las repisas bueno apresurate tesoro debemos irnos en media hora.

-si mama-dijo Nick y rapido fue al baño por el protector unos 20 minutos despues ya tenia todo listo tenia su uniforme de boy scouts a pesar de aquel incidente aun asi logro entrar Nick se arreglaba la gorra para que no se le cayera y salieron con rumbo a la estacion de trenes ademas traia su pistola ya que Finnick le menciono un asunto que debia arreglar en ese pueblo o cerca de el asi que el aprovecho para invitar a Nick el cual como siempre aceptaba con mucho miedo aunque hubiera hecho estos asuntos varias veces aun haci el sabia que no era lo correcto pero tenia que hacerlo entraron a la estacion y mientras esperaban el tren Nick estaba emocionado era su primera vez en un tren por lo cual no dejaba de mover la cola de un lado a otro estaba impaciente.

-oh ya no puedo esperar mas ya quiero que llegue-exclamo Nick mientras se quedaba mirando loa entrada del tren dando pequeños saltitos.

-ya tranquilo cariño llegara pronto por que no vas a divertirte un rato pero no te alejes mucho-dijo su entonces fue a ver que lo podia entretener asi que entro en una cafeteria para comer en el altavoz se escucho una voz.

-pasajeros del anden A3 con destino a Bunnyburrow hagan el favor de alistarse el tren llegara en breve-dijo la voz en el no necesito escucharlo de nuevo y fue corriendo al anden donde le tocaba al llegar le ayudo a su madre con las maletas 5 minutos despues llego el tren y subieron a bordo por suerte les toco asientos con una buena vista Nick se apoyo en el cristal estaba impresionado de todos los lugares que no habia conocido de la ciudad al fin salieron de la ciudad y nick se sento a vaer el espectaculo que el lo describiria como el mejor que hubiera visto.

Bunnyburrow 9:30 P.M.

-estamos llegando a nuestro destino gracias por viajar con nosotros no olviden nada en el tren gracias y disfrute su visita-dijo el y su madre bajaron.

-guau es hermoso-exclamo Nick el sabia que era un bello pueblo pero no sabia que de noche era mejor veia varias especies asi como muchos conejos corriendo de un lugar para a un pequeño hotel que usarían durante su visita llegaron a su habitacion.

-mama puedo ir a caminar un poco para conocer el pueblo-dijo Nick dejando su maleta.

-esta bien hijo pero no te demores tenemos que despertarnos temprano y no te vayas muy lejos para que no te pierdas-exclamo su le agradecio la brazo y salio afuera caminaba con calma mirando el espectaculo.

-¡AYUDA ALGUIEN!-grito una voz que capto la atencion del zorro vio a una coneja que estaba tratando alcanzar un globo colgado en un que Nick se acerco a ella para ayudarla.

-hola necesitas ayuda-pregunto Nick con una sonrisa.

-ah un zorro por favor no me comas o me quites mi globo-exclamo la coneja asustada lo cual sorprendió a Nick y con una cara de preocupacion trato de clamar la situacion.

-tranquila no te hare nada-dijo Nick y cogio el globo del poste y se agacho y se lo dio a la coneja.

-ves solo te queria ayudar no me agradezcas me gusta ser de ayuda-exclamo Nick con otra sonrisa.

-gracias señor zorro lo siento por lo de antes gracias-dijo la conejita y se fue con sus padres Nick se sintio bien por dentro por haber ayudado. Siguió con su travesia para conocer el pueblo hasta que vio algo que capto toda su atencion mientras caminaba miraba una coneja en general tenia ojos de color purpura con al parecer un disfraz de policia casero no sabia porque pero no podia dejar de mirarla pero en esa hipnosis que tenia no se dio cuenta de un arbol que estaba en el camino y termino estreyandose con el.

-au eso dolio-se quejo Nick levantandose.

-bien hecho Wilde eso te pasa por no poner atencion por donde vas-se dijo a mismo y prosiguio su media hora mas tarde volvio con su madre quien lo estaba esperando y ambos se fueron a dormir Nick por alguna razon no se quitaba de la cabeza a la linda coneja que vio asi que decidio cerrar los ojos hasta que por fin se quedo dromido.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 El primer encuentro

Capitulo 4:El primer encuentro.

Nick fue el primero en despertar se fue a duchar y se vistio con su uniforme de boy scouts su madre no habia despertado le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salio a conseguir el desayuno por unos carteles notaba que habia como una obra sobre zootopia pero no tenia distraerse fue a al mercado al final consiguio puras cosas de zanahoria pero el entendia la mayoria de la poblacion eran conejos por lo cual obvio que lo maximo que encontraria eran cosas de zanahoria justo vio que salian las personas del un pequeño teatro era de la presentacion de zootopia Nick le pesaban mucho las bolsas asi que las bajo y se sento a descansar se quito su gorra y la sacudio para que le diera el viento despues se la volvio a poner y iba a proseguir hasta que sus audaces oidos escucharon a algo o mejor dicho a alguien cayendo al suelo asi que rapidamente corrio hacia alli se agacho y se asomo por una esquina habia otro zorro mas gordo que el con un peinado que le parecio algo extraño mientras que habia una coneja tirada en el suelo con una pata tocandose la mejilla asi que Nick pensando lo peor salio de su escondite y se puso en medio de los dos asi como los amigos de la coneja como los matones del zorro estaban sorprendidos el zorro dio paso amanezante y cerrando el puño.

-Ey quitate zorrito esto no te incumbe esto es entre esa coneja y yo-dijo el zorro a lo cual Nick no dejo de estar serio preparandose para luchar si asi era necesario.

-El...tiene unos tiquetes...que no son de el...se lo robo a mis amigos-exclamo la coneja del suelo.

-Si mi nombre es Gideon y si no quieres terminar cono la boba del suelo te aconsejo que te vayas-dijo el zorro.

-Pensandolo mejor porque no revisas tu bolsillo-exclamo Nick se extraño de la conducta del zorro y se reviso el bolsillo solo para saber que no tenia los tickets en eso miro furiosamente a Nick que los tenia en una de sus manos.

-Ganaste tu sentencia de muerte-dijo Gideon sacando sus garras.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito la coneja.Y Gideon se abalanzo contra Nick el cual resibio el impacto en el brazo tenia un rasguño pero soporto el dolor Gideon empezo a sonreir pero no se espero lo que le iba a venir al darse la vuelta resivio un gran golpe de Nick en la cara en puñetazo fue muy fuerte que tiro a Gideon al suelo Nick jadeaba un poco al parecer no era tan debil como creian Gideon se toco la cara le dolia asi que se levanto y volvio a cargar contra Nick este logro esquivarlo y cuando Gideon se detuvo Nick acepto el momento y lo tiro al piso y se golpeaban en el suelo cada golpe de Gideon Nick se lo devolvia esto fue hasta que Gideon no pudo seguir.

-Alto alto me rindo vamonos de aqui muchachos-exclamo Gideon y se fue seguido por sus amigos Nick tenia varios moretones en el cuerpo y su herida en el brazo se abrio pero lo primero es lo primero saco el kit de primeros auxilios y fue donde estaban la coneja con sus amigos al principio cuando se acerco los amigos lo miraron mal pero cuando se dieron cuenta del zorro que tenian al frente solamente sonrienron Nick se sento frente a la coneja la cual estaba sentada tambien.

-¿Estas bien? eso estuvo muy fuerte-pregunto Nick.

-si estoy bien gracias fuiste muy valiente-dijo la coneja.A lo cual Nick se puso un poco nervioso.

-Si gracias por cierto me llamo Nicohlas Wilde pero me dicen Nick-exclamo Nick.

-un gusto mi nombre es Judy Judy Hopps-dijo la coneja y ambos se estrecharon la mano pero Nick vio la marca de la garra.

-¿te lastimo ese zorro?-pregunto Nick preocupado.

-si pero tranquilo esto se remediara en unos dias-exclamo Judy pero antes que se levantara vio a Nick sacar un parde cosas del botiquin.

-ven deberia desinfectarlo-exlcamo Nick.

-pero y tu Nick estas mas grave que yo-dijo Judy.

-no te preocupes estare bien pero debo limpiarte la herida-exclamo cerro los ojos y Nick con un pañuelo bertio un poco de desinfectante y se lo aplico a Judy ella sintio una gran ardor pero despues se fue desvaneciendo y sintio como algo sobre su piel cuando abrio los ojos vio que le habian puesto una vendita.

-gracias-dijo Judy un poco nerviosa Nick solo tenia una sonrisa pero despues sintio que algo no estaba mal y cayo al suelo desmayado.

-Nick Nick estas bien?¡NICK!-grito Judy tratando de despertarlo.

-rapido hay que llevarlo a mi casa esta debil ayudenmen por favor-exclamo Judy sus amigos asintieron y la ayudaron a cagar a Nick hacia su casa.

Nick estaba despertando se toco la cabeza veia que estaba en una cama de una habitacion ya estaba mejor pero aun asi vio unas vendas alrededor de su hombro recordo la pelea con el otro zorro y a la coneja que estaba con el vio a todos lados no la enceontro pero escucho una puerta abrirse era Judy la coneja con la que estaba cuando lo vio despierto se alegro mucho.

-Menos mal que estas bien como esta tu herida en el hombro?-pregunto dejando una bandeja con pastel de zanahoria y jugo delante de Nick.

-estoy bien solo espero no causar molestias-dijo Nick empezando a comer.

-no para nada ademas mis padres estan muy agradecidos por lo lo que hiciste-exclamo Judy.

-gracias me gusta ser de ayuda aunque la mayoria de veces no la quieren-dijo Nick.

-tranquilo ellos se lo pierden pero hoy fuiste muy valiente me salvaste de Gideon y me curaste la herida es lo mas lindo que alguien halla echo por mi-exclamo se empezo a sonrojar mucho es la primera vez que le decian unas cosas tan hermosas hablando de hermoso Nick se sentia muy nervio al tener a Judy muy cerca se sentia al borde de desmayarse pero sintio un dolor de su hombro por lo cual se lo agarro.

-ah se me habia olvidado acuestate necesitas todo un dia de reposo para que recuperes las fuerzas no te preocupes intenta dormir un poco-dijo Judy llendose de la habitacion Nick por su lado decidio hcer caso se recosto y cerro los ojos hasta que quedo profundo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5 Mejores Amigos

Capitulo 5:Mejores amigos.

Despues de una buena siesta Nick si levanto se puso su gorra de boyscout y salio a la sala alli estaban Judy y sus padres tambien de camino alli recibio un mensaje de Finnick diciendo que se reuniera con el en un campo cerca del pueblo.

"veo que despertaste ¿como estas?"pregunto la mama de Judy la cual se llamaba Bonnie y su esposo Stu.

"Bien gracias por su hospitalidad pero me tengo que ir"dijo Nick rascandose la cabeza.

"tan rapido ya te vas?"pregunto Judy un poco triste le habia gustado la compañia de Nick.

"si lo siento pero oye si quieres mañana podemos ir a jugar"exclamo Nick lo cual le saco una gran sonrisa a Judy.

"si por supuesto es una promesa ok"dijo Judy.

"si una promesa"exclamo Nick saliendo de la casa no sin antes despedirse de Judy y sus padres y se fue al hotel y su madre lo estaba esperando cuando llego su madre lo abrazo.

"menos mal estas bien Nick cuando me entere que estabas herido me preocupe mucho ten mas cuidado la proxima vez"dijo su madre.

"okey perdon oye mama tengo algo que hacer haci que regresare algo tarde es que quiero ir a una parte del pueblo muy linda"exclamo Nick.

"esta bien pero ten cuidado en serio espero y no te metas en mas problemas jovencito"dijo su madre con un semblante serio a lo cual Nick asintio y se despidio llego al lugar acordado vio la furgoneta de Finnick y este hablando por telefono asi que decidio esperarlo.

"si ya se que el trato de esa noche no salio bien Leo pero esta vez te enviare algo de muy buen valor y esta vez iremos personalmente a entregartelo bien ahora tengo que colgar nos vemos chao"hablo Finnick atravez del telefono y colgo aih fue cuando se dio cuanta de la precensia de su amigo zorro.

"miren si es el tipo rudo Wilde como andas colega" exclamo Finnick.

"bien bueno que tenemos que hacer hoy Finnick"dijo Nick entonces su amigo saco un mapa de una clase de cuartel o algo asi.

"bien Leo quedo algo molesto por el trato anterior aunque consiguio su parte ahora quiere un arma que estan estudiando en este centro por aqui cerca por suerte hoy cierran todo y no habra guardias asi que tenemos que colarnos llevarnos el arma y darsela a Leo el luego nos envia el dinero"exclamo Finnick.

"okey pero como piensas entrar con esos sistemas de vigilancia?"pregunto Nick.

"bueno seras tu el que entrara a la base y me abriras la puerta"dijo Finnick.

"¡QUE ESE ES TU PLAN ESO ES UNA MISION SUICIDA!"grito Nick.

"ya tranquilo amigo pareces una gazela caprisocha solamente tienes que llegar al garaje y abrir la puerta asi podre introducir un dispositivo que hackeara las camaras y nos dejara mas facil el trabajo"exclamo Finnick.

"bueno no habra de otra estoy contigo hagamoslo"dijo los dos zorros subieron a la furgoneta y arrancaron hacia ese centro de estudios en el camino Nick solo pensaba en esa conejita que habia salvado ella fue muy amable con el era la primera vez que una presa lo trataba bien pues todas las presas que conocia siempre se burlaban de el pero ella no y tambien que era una de las niñas mas lindas que habia visto en eso Finnick lo saca de su hipnosis.

"viejo que te pasa andas en las nubes o que?"pregunto Finnick.

"ah no es solo que no dejo de pensar en algo...bueno es decir en alguien"dijo Nick sonrojado Finnick noto esto y penso que habia llegado la hora de fastidiar a su amigo.

"ah veo que el zorrito tiene en la mira a una chica"bromeo Finnick sonriendo.

"viejo no te pases no es eso..."dijo Nick muy nervioso.

"ah no porque tu cara expresa otra cosa vamos dime quien es la suertuda"exclamo Finnick.

"e-e-es u-una c-c-coneja de el p-pueblo"dijo Nick muy sonrojado.

"guau bueno si nesecitas ayuda con esa coneja ven a verme yo soy un experto en citas"exclamo Finnick dandole un codazo a Nick este sonrio y se sobo el hombro.

"auch"se quejo amigablemente Nick y asi continuaron su camino.

Legaron al centro de estudio salieron de la furgoneta y se acercaron con unos binoculares Finnick veia todo el centro despues se levanto.

"bien Nicky haya aih una puerta de ventilacion alli podras entrar al garaje y desactivar la seguridad asi podre entrar"pleneo Finnick asi empezo el plan.

Nick se escabullo entre los arbustos Finnick le comento que habia unos cuantos guardias vigilando el lugar Nick vigilo por todas partes no vio a nadie asi que se movio sigilosamente escalando la reja introduciendose en el centro de estudio se pego a una pared y gracias a sus oidos escuchaba los pasos de los guardias asi que tomando unas cuerdas las lanzo y las colgo en un asta con una bandera y escalo el muro al alcanzar la ventilacion quito la portilla y se introdujo en ella en eso busco la ubicacion del garaje hasta que la encontro pero habian dos guardias tigres Nick espero a que se alejaran del la computadora de seguridad del garaje cuando lo hicieron Nick salto de la ventilacion al suelo y usando el teclado desactivo tanto las camaras como asi abriendo la puerta del garaje Finnick entro junto con su furgoneta saco una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y disparo contra los dos guardias dejandolo tirados en el suelo desmayados.

"bien fase uno lista hora de la fase dos"dijo Finnick y el junto con Nick abrieron las puertas trasera de la furgoneta revelando una gran maquina brillante de color azul Nick se asombro mucho era la primera vez que veia algo asi.

"te presento el PM esta lindura hara que este centro quede sin seguridad y a oscuras eso nos dara tiempo suficiente de coger el arma y salir de aqui"exclamo Finnick entonces saco una USB y la instalo en la computadora de seguridad y despues todo el centro se puso a oscuras y como estaba anocheciendo todos lo guardias fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando Finnick dijo que estaba listo ambos corrienron por los pasillos siempre y cuando no hubiera un guardia llegaron a la habitacion de pruebas y entraron alli habian cientos de armas de cualquier tipo unas de disparo rapido otras de disparo pesado Finnick estubo revisando arma por arma mientras Nick se quedaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta por si venia un guardia pasaron 10 minutos hasta que.

"la encontre"dijo finnick muy alegre Nick se acerco a ver el arma era una M4 sino que tenia varias piezas de mas colocadas asi como que una etiqueta ponia "extremadamente peligrosa estado:en prueba"Finnick toma el arma y se la amarro a Nick en la espalda aunque con las piezas de mas Nick sentia el arma algo ligaera.

"bien hora de largarnos de aqui antes de que nos descubran"dijo Finnick Nick asintio y ambos iniciaron su recorrido hacia la furgoneta llegaron cargaron todo Finnick retiro su Usb y se largaron de aih hoars despues Nick traia unos blletes era el pago que Finnick le habia dado por el trabajo con esto ya podia pagar el tratamiento de su padre y le sobraba un poco en eso pendo en gurdarlos para comprale algo a Judy cuando se vieran mañana regreso al hotel su madre estaba leyendo un libro cuando entro.

"hola cariño como estuvo tu dia"pregunto la señora wilde.

"bien juge con unos amigos que hice ah mira esto"exlcamo Nick mostrandole a su madre todo el dinero que consiguio.

"wow Nick veo que has ahorrado ahora si podemos pagar el tratamiento de tu padre ya lo iniciaron y mañana vendran por el dinero"dijo la señora Wilde Nick le entrego el dinero y se quedo con lo que sobraba depues decidieron ir a dormir ya que Nick queria descansar para estar con energia para el gran dia que le esperaba mañana.

Continuara...


End file.
